Hedgehog
"Hedgehog, ready to burn!" - Hedgehog Operator - The Hedgehog is an advanced amphibious combat support vehicle, the project started in late 2021 when the war was beginning to go out of control; But due to costing for materials, it was put on hold for 3 years. General Kwai, China's head in Tank Divisions and currently in charge of the Iron Dragon PLA's tank battalions, continued the project in secret until the vehicle's unveiling in 2025; thus beginning the service of the new Hedgehog Fire Crawler. Service in China Since the First Eurasian Conflict was coming to an end, the Hedgehog didn't get much action in the fight against the GLA, the service was limited before the end of the First Eurasian Conflict. The crawler was known to be utilized by US-Chinese combined forces in storming the final stronghold of the terrorists in Akmola, boasting a flame streamer along with four speaker units deployed on the sides, on the front and back which can boost moral of Chinese Operatives. Second Eurasian Conflict The Beginning of the Second Eurasian Conflict caused all of China's forces across the world to return back to its homeland for security purposes, thus the action allowed the formation of the Chinese Imperial Guard. But as the second fight in Eurasia rages on, and risks of GLRF Forces preparing to begin terrorist operations against China's forces, The Iron Dragon PLA was prepared to tackle the enemy from offshore; The Branch utilised the Hedgehog for more active time in the war. All-tho still in a Prototype condition, there have been results from the vehicle's last utilization that the fuel tanks on the sides were ignited by a premature use of flame or known to have leaks; but since the vehicle now has leak and fire proof tanks and a fireproof hull, they have been more safe than their first variant. Related Vehicles Type-37TC "Protector" Transport Crawler Original vehicles utilized by the Iron Dragon PLA. Revised from the older version of the crawler from the First Eurasian Conflict, currently equipped with a 50.Caliber along with a cheaper price. Along with local modifications such as the removal of two wheels on the front and along with better mobility over terrain and water, the 6-Wheel Protector was counted as a cheaper alternate. All-thou armed with a 50.Caliber, they do good against enemy infantry whilst transporting them and crossing the water. This modification to the vehicle made them more better than their longer cousins. Type-38AC "Protector" Assault Crawler Procured from additional funding by General Fai, this version of the vehicle was transport vehicle were mostly uncommon on the battlefield. However since they were first sighted in the conflict, they do have fire-ports and they can support their followers on the field. They are rare unlike the Hedgehog Crawler and the original Protector, but assault versions were rumors which were said to be true by Iron Dragon Officials. Behind the Scenes *Hedgehog Transports are similar to its Protector cousins. *They serve as a transport, an attack vehicle and a support vehicle. *With the flame streamer, they can clean out buildings, but don't have the fire wall ability. Category:Units Category:Units of the Iron Dragon PLA Category:PLA Tank Brigade Units Category:Vehicles Category:Unique Units Category:Units of Chinese Origin